The Last Thing She Remembers
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Another story of what happened to 17 and 18 before they were androids...R&R my first story ever.


The Last Thing She Remembers

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragon Ball Z sadly…

This story is just a little thought I had while reading some Fan Fics. This is simply my thought on both #17 and #18's life before becoming androids. I hope you enjoy this Fan Fic.

"I've had enough of this you two are going to be sent out of here quicker than you can say 'What did we do?'"

The old woman stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. 

"You know I think she means it this time."

"Are you sick?! She's meant it every time." The little girl said giggling in respond to her twin brother. 

Meanwhile the old woman in her early fifties was having a heated conversation with her boss.

"Are you saying that those two are more than you can handle Miss Gable?"

"You're misunderstanding me. I'm saying that they should have been adopted by now. They're seven years old now going on eight and we found them when they were babies."

The tall man spoke with more calmness than his employee.

"Then toss them out. We obviously can't handle both of them and frankly you're not getting any younger."

"Thank you sir, I will make the arrangements with the orphanage in the next city and those t…"

"Did I say send them to another orphanage? No, I didn't. After all what if they get adopted as soon as they reach the next city? Then who do you think will get the money for all the trouble raising them? We certainly won't. I said toss them out! Now do I make myself clear Miss Gable?"

"Very, sir." She quickly waddled out of the office.

Later that night after the twins last meal in the orphanage Miss Gable sent them away.

"What! You can't send us away! Where will we go?" The youngest of the twins Chris asked while gripping on to the doorway as Miss Gable tried to slam the door.

"If you knew sooner why'd you wait until after dinner?" His sister asked quite calmly while grabbing the dirty old woman's legs.

"Dr. Gero wouldn't just send you out in the cold without any food to fill you up. What kind of a man do you think he is?"

Casey suddenly slipped and let go of the old woman just as her brother let go of the doorway. He just about lost his fingers between the door and frame.

"Chris? What are we going to do now?" Casey said calmly as if it was no big deal.

" Walk." Was the only reply to all her questions as they walked to the next city. Chris was always giving his sister the silent treatment. He was more of the quiet one of the two. That's mostly what made him so much trouble. He would listen to Miss Gable and come up with some misjeavious plan to ruin her day just by listening to her talks with Dr. Gero. 

Casey on the other hand was quite loud when she wanted to be. She was actually very considerate to anyone who was nice to her. Miss Gable and Dr. Gero were not any of these people. She had temper tantrums now and again but nothing she couldn't talk to her brother about.

They soon came upon an abandoned apartment in the city. They were tired from they're long walk so they set up a mattress they found in the back room closet and a small blanket and tried to get some sleep.

"No matter what happens to us Casey I want you to know I'll be here for you as I always have been. I want you to promise me something though, promise me that you'll never go anywhere or do anything with out me somewhere close by. Can you do that?" 

"Yep." She answered with a yawn. "I will. I love you Chris."

"You too sis. Night."

Ten Years Later 

"Get back here you rotten little thieves!!" An old man was running after the twins, he was far to slow to keep up as they disappeared around a corner and jumped over a tall wooden fence. This had become a daily routine to the teens once they were kicked out of the orphanage.

They ended up joining a gang once the leader took pity on the "kids" while they were living in the abandoned apartment, and raised them. The leader wasn't an adult he was nothing but a nine year old at the time. He taught them the ropes on how to survive in the city.

"Honey, we're home!" Casey called out sweetly but sarcastically. Suddenly six other people showed up out of the shadows.

"Hey baby you miss me? I was so worried." A tall girl with long brown hair past her shoulders ran to Chris and jumped up into his arms. As he fell over from the force of the girl they immediately began their routine of making out.

"Hey guys you get the food?" One of the people yelled.

Casey spoke up. "What do you think?" the person came closer revealing who he was. "Mark. I should've known it'd be you."

" I know you got the food. You've never let me down since I found you and your brother." Two girls came running out towards Casey.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Sarah, Elisa. Where's Alex?"

"Um… Alex? He's um…" Sarah tried to explain.

"What Sarah is trying to say is Alex is a bit busy for the moment." Casey quickly ran to her boyfriend's room and slowly opened the door to find Alex naked in his bed with some red headed girl.

Out where everyone else was you could hear Casey screaming at Alex. This was common for Casey to scream. She had **_at least_** three boyfriends before Alex and all had cheated on her. As soon as the screaming was over Casey came into the room closely followed by Alex fully dressed except he was carrying his shirt. She grabbed her jacket as she walked out the door and slammed it close behind her. Alex didn't follow. None of them ever did.

"Hey! Alex, I need to talk to you in the other room." Chris said with a smirk on his face as usual.

"Ah s-sure Chris a-an-anything you say." Alex answered as he walked into the next room. As soon if not sooner than the door was shut… Chris came back out without a scratch on him. Followed by Alex bent over in pain with a black eye and bloody nose along with other minor injuries.

"So, why doesn't Chris have a scratch on him?" One of the new 'members' asked.

"Alex was dating Casey."

"So?"

"So, Casey is Chris's sister and when something goes wrong in her relationship Chris takes care of it. Kami, he's such a stud."

"Oh, I see. Casey must be some kind of a wimp if she can't keep her own boyfriend in line. How'd she get in here anyway sleep with Mark."

What the new girl didn't know was that while she was talking Mark and Chris both were standing behind her.

"For your information Casey never slept with me." Mark said followed by 'unfortunately' under his breath.

"Trust me my sister can take care of herself."

"She knows that now and I bet I can take care of you if you let me Chris." 

"No you won't Melanie. Do I have to remind you again that Chris is MY man?" Chris's girlfriend came walking up to stand by her man.

"I didn't mean anything by it Trish he knows that, right Chris I was just joking. Chris?" Chris was getting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked.

"Out." With that he left.

Ten to Fifteen minutes later 

            "Hey you alright?" In a small clearing near the apartment sits Casey on a rock. 

            "No." She answers her brother coldly.

            "Listen I know your mad about Alex cheating on you but…"

            "I'm not mad about Alex. This isn't the first time you know." Chris was taken back by his sister's tone but he knew she was right.

            "Then what's wrong?" He asked caringly.

            "Nothing, ok? Let's just go." She snapped.

            "I told you I'd always be here for you to talk right? Well then talk." She was silent for a moment.

            "I've been having this dream lately. Maybe for a week straight I'm not sure."

            "A dream?" He questioned quizzically.

            "Yeah, It's weird though. I'm not much older than I am now but something's changed about me."

            "Changed? Like what?" He interrupted.

            "I don't know, but there's this figure of a guy and he's holding something but I never see him because he slips into the darkness or I wake up. Then you're there laughing at me like I've done something terrible. It's almost an evil grin on your face as you slip into the darkness like the man had done before you. Then I wake up." Casey had a thoughtful look on her face as her brother interrupted her thinking process.

            "Kami that is weird."

            "You don't know the half of it. During all of that different voices are saying things to me."

            "Like what? What do they say?" He asked.

            "I hear your laugh along with an old man saying 'Open your eye's my wonderful creation, Android #18' and 'I love you #18, I'll always love you' Isn't that strange?"

            "I don't know what to tell you," He says just as confused as she looks. "But it sounds like something's going to happen. Think we should mention this to Mark maybe he knows?"

            "No we better not." When she saw how worried Chris looked she said, "It's just a dumb dream."

            "Maybe." 

 In the Next City 

            "So what do we have here?" An old man with a raspy voice asked.

            "I found them outside our door Dr. Gero. They seem hungry should I get them some food?" An even older woman answered.

            "No wait a few hours."

            "You know they kind of remind me of Chris and Casey when we found them. So small and helpless smiling…" As the old woman trailed off into her own thoughts Dr. Gero just replied steadily. "Yes but those other two are dead now aren't they?"

            "Dead," the woman said in shock. "How do you know that?"

            "You're the one that killed them and your asking me how I know? Well maybe because I told you to do it!" By now the two little infants were crying and the old woman had a look of sheer terror on her face.

            "But doctor, I didn't KILL them." She shakily replied. "I sent them away like you told me to."

            "What!! You didn't kill them! I told you someone else would have found them and sold them if we didn't get rid of them! So you let them go!!"

            "I'm sorry doctor I… I just…didn't I… I'm…"

            "Stop your mumbling, luckily Miss Gable we have time to correct this minor error, for your sake we'd better."

            "How?" She asked quizzically.

            "You will simply find them and bring them to me for my experiment. Do you understand that?" He yelled.

            "Why don't we simply use these two children?"

            "Because we would have to take care of the brats and we don't have that much time."

            "How am I going to find them? They could've gone anywhere."

            "Don't worry so much I can call Mark. He's the best thief in town he knows everyone in that city who would possibly know where those two are." 

Back at the Apartment 

Mark received a call from Dr. Gero and told him all about finding the twins.

            "I'm not giving them up just like that Gero, they're the best I have."

            "For a price?" Gero tried to bribe.

            "If you can give me enough money to get out of this hell hole or some place nice that I'll never run out of food then we've a deal but until then you've got nothing." Mark hung up the phone knowing Dr. Gero would call him back as soon as he got the money. Meanwhile Chris and Casey came back 'home' for supper.

            "Hey Casey you alright?" Mark asked caringly.

            "She's fine Mark. She just needs some rest. Right Case?" Chris answered for her.

            "Yeah, sure, rest." She hesitated then walked off to her bedroom and slowly shut the door. When the door was completely shut she just lay quietly on her bed staring at the torn, chipped ceiling. Within moments she was sound asleep.

Dream Sequence 

"Ha Ha Ha!" Chris's voice sounded from inside Casey's head. It was a blackened room with one bright light coming from an open door off to the left side. The room was far to dark to see anything besides the door except the figure of a short man holding something… or someone. Suddenly his face was visible along with himself and the small little girl he was holding. This had been the first time she hadn't woken up. Casey was so caught up in the man's eyes she didn't even notice how close he was to her. His eyes were filled with love and kindness. He had short black hair no nose and he was wearing a red shirt and a pair of tan kaki pants, which led to his white sneakers. For a little guy he certainly could pack on the muscle. His arms held a small little girl with a red dress and cute little pig- tails. Her eyes were almost identical to the man's eyes. Her hair was sort of short, but it was hard to tell with it up, and blond, like hers. Could this be her future? Could the man be looking adoringly at her? Was that her daughter?

            Suddenly the man spoke, "I love you #18, I'll always love you."   Which startled Casey.

            "Why do you call me that? My name isn't #18" She asked so nicely she was even startled by how sweet her voice came out. The man just laughed, but it wasn't a cruel laugh like her sibling's voice or like he was laughing at her it was more like a polite laugh. The man turned and started walking towards the door, as he did so he turned around once to smile sweetly and he waved… That was the last time Casey would ever see him in her dreams.

**Later**

She woke up in a strange place, a cold slab of metal underneath her. Her body felt weak as if she had just run ten miles. She could feel her brother's presence next to her. Casey could hear mumbling but she couldn't make sense of any of it until suddenly the voices were getting louder and made more sense.

            "Why are you doing this?" It was Chris screaming.

            "You should know better than anyone that a thief takes any job with a good profit involved." Casey thought to herself 'I know that voice.' 

            "You traitor! You'll rot in hell for this!"

            "You don't know what hell is even like! I've lived in hell all my life so don't tell me about going there!" Yes, it was Mark. Then why is Chris so mad? Before another word was spoken out of either of their mouths Casey regained her strength enough to lift her body up to a sitting position. Her legs didn't move nor did her eyes work

            "Chris! I can't see. What's going on?" She screamed louder than she meant to.

            "Look who's finally awake, Casey, nice of you to join our party." He had a cold voice that Casey had never heard before. 

            "Stop pestering them Mark and we'll get down to business." It was Gero speaking now.

            "What's he doing here? Someone explain now!" Casey yelled.

            "Awfully big attitude for someone who can't see, my dear, don't you think?" Dr. Gero said in a tiny voice.

            "Leave her alone, take me but leave Casey alone. Or else…" Chris said in the bravest voice he had.

            "What? Are you kidding? I need both of you for my experiment."

            "Experiment? What is he talking about Mark?" Chris asked. "You seem to be the only one giving us any answers."

            "Yeah, what experiment you just said you wanted them." Mark asked.

            "Yes but what I do with them is my own business! You were just hired to bring them to me and kill all the others." Casey didn't care much about Mark or the others. They weren't really her friends, but she could feel Chris's heart breaking as he thought about his desist girlfriend, Trish. Casey knew how much he loved her.

            "Fine now what about my payment?" Mark asked.

            "Here's your money so beat it." Gero said to Mark with an irritated voice. As Mark turned away he took three steps towards the door… A gunshot went off and a body fell to the floor, Mark.

            Casey couldn't remember if she screamed or not and for once in her life she really was afraid.

            "Why!" Chris asked while screaming. Casey could tell by the tremble in his voice that he didn't know what would become of them or if they would survive.

            "I can't have any witnesses boy. Besides I don't need him anymore now that you two are found. My wonderful new creation of androids! #17," He walked over to Chris and gave him a pill to knock him out. "And #18." 


End file.
